Sweet Bread and Affections
by Lady Epur
Summary: .:MOVIEVERSE:. Wendy goes to the breadshop and sees a fairy... and Peter's there, too?


**Not mine**

* * *

Wendy pulled her coat closer to her body, shivering. It was a cold winter night, and the snow was falling in a soft blanket on the ground. She was now a woman, of seventeen years of age. She could not stop herself from growing up, nor did she want to. Except when she was just a girl of age twelve. When Peter Pan had taken her away to Neverland. Sometimes that time seemed like just a dream, but then, how did the Lost Boys come about? They had, indeed, taken the boys in, and were one of the richest families on the block, for the Boys had brought with them all the pirate's treasure they could hold.

The snow had collected onto her hair by now, as well as on her shoulders, her breath coming out in fog in front of her. She remembered being out in the snow in Neverland... When she was yelling to the world that she believed in fairies. And she still very much did, to this day. She saw fairies everywhere as well, they hid in lamps and gardens, near sweet pastry shops. She felt as if she and the Lost Boys were the only ones who _could_ see them.

She walked into the warmth of the pastry shop, the bell on the door dinging softly to announce her presence. She caught a glimpse of a fairy shining in a lamp and smiles to herself. She'd be sure to give it a few bread crumbs on her way out. She walked up to the counter, where the baker's apprentice was waiting to take an order.

"Hello, I would like three sweet rolls and a loaf of bread, please," said Wendy, reaching into a pocket and taking out the money she needed. The boy rang up the price.

She smiled at him and took the bread. She passed through the door, discreetly slipping a few crumbs to the fairy dwelling in the lamp on her way out.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

Startled, Wendy turned to see the bread baker's apprentice running towards her. "Wendy! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Wendy smiled at him. "Um, may I ask your name?" she asked.

The boy's face fell. "I was sure you'd have remembered me..." He held out his hand, a thimble laying across his palm.

Wendy's eyes widened. "My... my kiss... Peter? Oh Peter you've grown up!"

He looked up at her, smiling, with larger teeth. "Yes, yes I have. I am eighteen now. I always thought that being a boy was much better than being a grownup... But so many experiences I have lived without! I've found I don't mind much growing up."

"I've never forgotten you, Peter..." said Wendy, pulling out her acorn necklace from behind her coat.

Peter smiled. "You still hold _my _kiss!"

Wendy smiled. "Yes, yes I do." She looked around her. "Um, may I ask how you knew I was Wendy? I mean, I don't look like I did when I was twelve anymore..."

Peter smiled. "You fed a bit of your roll to that fairy in the lamp, over there. No one has done that all evening, and the fairy has been there for hours."

"I should've known."

"How are the boys? Have they grown up?" asked Peter.

"Yes, they are growing up quite nicely. They'll make fine men when the time comes."

Peter smiled. "That's good. I'd hate to think they didn't grow up properly."

Wendy laughed. "I'm just surprised_ you_ grew up, Peter!"

Peter chuckled. "I had to. How else would I ever see you?" He held out his arm. "Shall we, Wendy? I wish to take you somewhere _quite_ dear to me."

Wendy smiled, taking his arm. "Let us go."

Peter led her to his car, opened the door for her and such, then began to drive. "May I inquire as to _where_ we are going?" asked Wendy.

Peter looked at her for just a moment, and smiled.

He stopped at a forest, opened the door for her, and led her into the forest. "Honestly, Peter! I'm not dressed properly!" protested Wendy.

"Nonsense, you look lovely," said he, pulling her deeper into the woods. They came to a tree lit with hundreds- not thousands of fairies. Wendy's breath caught. Peter looked at her and smiled. "Tonight, there must be a wedding, they never come out this far..."

Peter took her hand and brought her to the tree. It was just like back then... Back in Neverland... When Peter had driven her to go away... But she enjoyed that dance immensely... how she wished to have just one more of those.

They watched the fairies dancing in the trees, surrounding a small couple, who looked so happy it was almost unbearable. Wendy looked behind her once she realized Peter was not beside her, but standing straight and held out his hand.

Wendy smiled, and took it, and they began to dance. Too bad they couldn't fly anymore... that magical time...

When she informed Peter of this, however, he smiled at her cheekily. "Who said we couldn't?"

He made a little whistle, and the fairies flew around him, and their dust fell onto the two adults, making them shine. They began to ascend.

Wendy made a small laugh. "Oh I haven't flown since I was a little girl!"

Peter laughed. "Yes, I have forgotten what it felt like, as well."

Wendy smiled, and rested her head in the crook of his neck, dancing in the air.

"Now, I believe that there is a conversation that I _must_ finish. The last time when we danced, you asked me about love. I had heard of it. And you were the answer that came to mind when you asked me that..."

Wendy smiled at him. "Really, now? What if I told you that it was the same for me?"

"We live happily ever after," said Peter simply. Then he leaned forward and caught her lips with his.

And although they had both grown physically, and Wendy mentally as well, Peter finally grew up. Because, even though he was a man on the outside, in the inside, he was still a child. Until now. Until he finally saw Wendy again.

* * *

**Okay. Did you like it? Do you hate it?** **Please leave me a review entailing your thoughts. **

**Lady Epur out**


End file.
